Viper's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Honker, Hello Kitty, Widget, Shirley, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Gosalyn, Ronno, Diamond Tiara, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Crane was dressed in his indigo T-shirt and matching pants. Viper was dressed in her her yellow nightgown. Pixie was dressed in his mint green nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dixie was dressed in his aqua blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Bijou was dressed in her blue sleeping mask. Megavolt was dressed in his dark blue pajamas with the yellow lightning bolts. Tank was dressed in his green T-shirt and blue boxer shorts. Bushroot was dressed in his lavender pajamas. Quackerjack was dressed in his purple pajamas with red stripes. Liquidator was dressed in his extra-large aquamarine T-shirt. Honker was dressed in his red nightshirt and matching nightcap. Hello Kitty was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Widget was dressed in her frilly lilac pajamas. Shirley was dressed in her pink nightgown, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, curlers, and sleeping mask. Rainbow Dash was dressed in her blue pajamas with the lightning bolts on them. Pinkie Pie was dressed in her blue pajamas with the balloons on them. Twilight was dressed in her purple nightgown with the stars on it and lavender pantalettes. Gosalyn was dressed in her lavender pajamas with the pink polka dots and white and pink socks. Ronno was dressed in his black long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and white stripes and matching pants, white socks, black slippers. Diamond Tiara was dressed in her floor-length, violet nightgown and ankle-length yellow pantalettes. Berlioz was dressed in his red nightcap. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Crane before." Viper said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Widget explained, "Ten years ago, Princess Cadence thought me that you left it behind, that Captain Negaduck, Lady Blue, and The Animal Villains have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Viper's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Shirley added. Viper giggled as she tapped her tail for Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver, who wanted to snuggle with Viper. Then Bijou turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Crane added. As he went to sleep, Toulouse was squished. Finally, he got out, Viper chuckled, as she kicked Crane, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Bijou, and Marie." Viper said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Animal Villains' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Viper was shown to Captain Negaduck, Lady Blue, Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, captain!" Fidget gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Kaa said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Snakey...'" Negaduck said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Viper's forehead while Viper yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Viper (wearing a purple, lavender, orange, and gold Megara-esque dress and a yellow lotus flowers crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Lola Bunny and Judy Hopps, who waved at her. Viper also waved back. Lola smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Viper. Back into the real word, Viper (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepslither (since she is a snake) after the butterflies. Then Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver woke up. They noticed Viper was missing. The kittens tried to open the door. They started to wake Crane up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Viper was still sleepslithering. Fade in her dreams, she follows Lola and Judy. "Come on!" Judy called. Viper, Lola, and Judy played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Viper's other sisters; Kanga, Bunny, and Kitty, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Kanga was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with hearts on it. Bunny was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with snowflakes on it. And Kitty was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with hearts on it. "Oh, greetings!" Bunny giggled. "It's you!" Kanga smiled. Then they jump into the water. The bunny sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Viper was sleepslithering outside. Back inside, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver attempt to wake Crane up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Berlioz. Toulouse. Marie. Oliver." Crane said, "Kittens, what?" "Don't you know?" Berlioz asked. "VIPER'S GONE!" Marie cried. Crane turned around and saw Viper's bed. "Viper... Viper...!" Crane snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Viper!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Viper's dream, Viper smiled sweetly. She saw Tom the Cat who was wearing his dark blue bathing suite, with Kanga, Bunny, and Kitty, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Tom smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Viper smiled, while waving her tail at Tom, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Tom said. "YAY!!" Lola and Judy shouted, as they jump into the water, making Tom, Kanga, Bunny, and Kitty splashed with laughter. Viper giggled. Back to the real world, Crane was still looking for Viper. "VIPER!" Crane called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Viper. "Viper!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Viper, "VIPER! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was King Sombra lurked in the shadows, glaring at Viper, "The My Little Pony Villain Curse!" Viper watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Sombra growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Viper, while she screams. In the real world Crane quickly saved Viper from her death. "Viper! Viper, wake up!! Wake up!" Crane cried, as Viper did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The My Little Pony Villain Curse!" Viper stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Crane exclaimed. "Curse--!" Viper cried. "What are you talking about?" Crane asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Viper sobbed. She hugged Crane. "It was a nightmare." Crane said, as he hugs Viper, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Viper has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories